WordGirl meets FnaF
Becky: Let’s review the facts, shall we? (Mrs. Botsford sighs.) Becky: I recently turned ten and a half, I got straight A’s on my last report card, and Violet has already hosted two slumber parties and she doesn’t turn ten and a half for a month! So, in light of these facts, Mom, Dad, I hereby ask permission to host my first slumber party tomorrow night. TJ: I object! (Becky glares at him) Hey, don’t I get a say in this? Becky: You just blurted “I object”, so it looks like you do have a say! TJ: A whole house full of girls? In pajamas? That’s just-- that’s just wrong! Becky: You love WordGirl, and she’s a girl! TJ: No she’s not, she’s a-- a-- well, it’s different. Mr. Botsford: TJ, you’re being a nuisance. Uncool. Mrs. Botsford: Lights out by nine-thirty? Becky: Agreed! Mr. Botsford: Permission granted! Mrs. Botsford: If it’s okay with everyone’s parents. Becky: Yay! Thanks, Mom and Dad! Slumber party, slumber party, slumber party, slumber party! (TJ looks on with disgust.) (Scene: Somewhere in the city, later on. Becky, Bob and Violet are walking together on a sidewalk.) Becky: We’ll watch movies, play charades… Violet: ...and tell ghost stories! Becky: We’ll have pizza-- Violet: --and we can give Bob a makeover! (Bob stops and protests.) Becky: Come on, Bob, you know I would never-- (Bob chatters at her.) Becky: Hey, those hair curlers were your idea! (He runs off,) Becky: Bob, come back! I’ll see you later, Violet. Violet: Okay Becky. See you at the party! (As Violet walks past an alley, she hears an echoing voice say, “hello" Violet carefully walks into the alley, wondering where the voice came from.) Freddy Fazbear: Lucifer (Violet trembles as she turns around and sees Freddy Fazbear standing behind her.) Violet: Freddy Freddy Fazbear: SCREEEEEEE!!! Freddy Fazbear: everyone knows me Freddy Fazbear can I come to your party. Violet: Yes… Freddy Fazbear: Yes thank you this will be one heck of a party (Evil Laugh) Violet: Oh my gosh, Becky’s gonna be so mad at me! Scene: The Botsford house the following evening. The invited slumber party guests are already there, eating pizza along with Bob.) Becky: My first slumber party! This is going to be so much fun! Violet: (nervously) Right, fun! Becky, there’s something I should tell you… Mrs. Botsford: Okay girls. Now we’ll be upstairs if you need anything! Mr. Botsford: And remember, lights out at nine-thirty sharp! TJ: Hey, no pepperoni? Mrs. Botsford: TJ, don’t be a nuisance! Let’s go. TJ: Aww, no fair. Mr. Botsford: Come on, sport. You can play with us. We’re going… hunting! (TJ looks excited.) TJ: Hunting? Mr. Botsford: Hunting for-- bargains! It’s coupon-clipping night. Fun city! (The doorbell rings.) Mr. Botsford: I’ll get it. Violet: Uh-oh… (Violet is rocking nervously, grabbing her shoulders.) Becky: That’s strange. I’m not expecting anyone else. Violet: Umm… Becky. Um… I kind of invited someone else to the party but I didn’t mean to. Becky: Well, that’s okay, Violet. Is your cousin visiting again? Violet: Nooo… Becky: Is it Tricia with the runny nose? Violet: Noo… it-- it’s, umm… uh… Narrator: Come on, just blurt it out! Becky: That’s right, Violet. Don’t hold back, just-- Violet: IT’S Freddy Fazbear! Becky: Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear: Hello Girls I'm Thrilled (Glitches) Becky: Freddy Freddy Fazbear: well hello hello and heeello Narrator: Oh, boy. Category:Crossovers Category:Five Nights at Freddy's